Out With the Old In With the New
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: It was a New Year's Eve he would never forget, however he wished some of it he COULD forget. (Based on something that happened to me) T rating for language most. Kyman (Cartman/Kyle)


**Out With the Old, In With the New**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own **South Park** or anything related to this cartoon. I am not making a profit by using it in this fan fiction; it is just for fun and enjoyment purposes only.

I do not own the **Show Boat** or the **House of Blues**. I am not making a profit by using them in this fan fiction; it is just for fun and enjoyment purposes only.

I do not own **Blink 182** or any of their songs featured in this fan fiction. I am not making a profit by using them in this fan fiction; it is just for fun and enjoyment purposes only.

**Warnings:** yaoi, language, m/m, hints of m/m/m and hints at an orgey (but no orgey or threeway sorry :p ), knief, and suggestive dialouge.

**A/N:** Okay, so this story is based off a TRUE story...that happened to me...it was a few years ago and it wasn't with** Blink 182** but with **Red Hot Chili Peppers** (**_disclaimer on this band, no profit)_**. It was also for a friend's birthday which was January 2 but we were celebrating it on New Year's Eve :p Most of what is in this story happened_ (but it was a boy and a girl, not a guy and a guy; as I am a girl and was in the girl's bathroom when it happened...)_ More of this story will be told at the end, after this fic.

So please enjoy this ^_^.

* * *

Kyle didn't know how he got into these messes. He wasn't sure if crazy people were just drawn to him or what but he wished he never went to the bathroom. It was New Year's Eve and he, Stan, Kenny, and even Cartman were at the Show Boat in Atlantic City. Sure it was part of New Jersey, however it was away from...well THOSE type of Jersey people. Anyway, Stan had gotten four tickets to see Blink 182 on tour. However, the cheapest tickets he could find were at the House of Blues in the Show Boat casino in AC.

Not only that, but he was able to get a pretty good price on the room, which was located in the casino. Apparently his grand father had extra points saved up on his card or something and gave them a really good discount. They were going to stay there for a few days and actually enjoy the city. They had already gone to the beach which was nice and planned to go to Ripley's Believe It or Not! It was going to be a fun time.

However, Kyle was a bit scared for his life and he didn't know what to do. They were all in the concert and had stood through three bands already. Finally around 10 o'clock the band they had been waiting to see for FOUR years came on stage and were singing all their favorite songs like **Reckless Abandon**,** I Miss You**, and even **Take Your Pants Off.** However, Kyle had a few drinks and not just alcoholic ones either. His blatter couldn't take it anymore.

"I gotta pee." he shouted at Stan over the song.

They were playing **The Rock Show**, which was ironic because they **WERE** at a rock show. However, his blatter couldn't handle it anymore.

"Okay."

Stan didn't even seem to be paying attention as he was jamming out to the beat.

After finding the bathroom he took a piss. However, he found his legs were tired. They were standing from 6pm_ (in line_) til 11:23, which was the time now. He could still hear the songs as the bathroom was in the same room as the show was. So he sat down. There was a guy sitting there already and he looked kind of out of it.

Kyle should have gone with his gut. He knew something was up, but his legs were begging for him to sit down so against better judgment he sat next to the stranger. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes enjoying the music.

"Do you smoke?" the guy asked.

Kyle looked at the guy and shook his head.

"I don't think you can smoke in here..." he said.

"Oh...well...I need one..." he said, his face turning sad and a bit distraught.

Kyle, being the nice person that he is couldn't help but want to help the guy.

"Oh? How come?" Kyle asked.

He could smell the alcohol on his breath and maybe some weed too. The guy turned to him as tears began to come to his eyes. Kyle's own eyes widened as the guy grabbed onto his shirt and began to cry.

"I can't find my boy friend..." he sobbed.

Kyle blinked down at the guy and blushed a bit. It was totally awkward, that was for sure. He didn't know what to do so he gently patted the guy's back.

"Umm...well, where did you see him last?" Kyle asked.

"He...he was out on the floor...and I turned around and I didn't seem him anymore..." the guy said looking up at Kyle with big blue eyes.

Kyle had to admit, the guy was pretty cute. He was maybe a little shorter than himself and a little pale as well. He had long black hair tied back in a low pony tail and didn't look too much older than himself, maybe 25?

The guy backed away from Kyle and reached into his pocket. Kyle's eyes widened as he brought out a huge knife and began to play with it, opening and closing it. He didn't know what to do at this point. He wasn't sure if the guy was going to stab him or what, however luckily for him a janitor had just come into the bathroom.

"You can't have that in here." said the older looking gentlemen.

The guy looked up at him blinking.

"Oh..." he said a little out of it.

"Give it to me." the janitor said sternly.

With out fighting the guy gave the knife to him.

"I'll get it back right? It was a gift from my...my boyfriend..." the guy said before crying again.

"Yeah...sure.." the janitor said, tho Kyle was sure the guy wasn't going to give him back the knife.

"Okay..." the guy said nodding his head.

He wrapped an arm around Kyle's shoulder and pulled him close. Kyle didn't know what to do but he was starting to feel really nervous, although the guy did just pull out a knife...and how the hell was he able to get past security with that thing?!

"Could you help me find my boyfriend?" he said with big teary eyes.

Kyle didn't know what to do. He was afraid to say no as the guy was totally drunk and who knows what he was capable of.

"Sure...can't you walk?" Kyle asked as he stood up, but it was obvious the guy needed help getting up and walking.

The guy said nothing but rested against Kyle. Kyle dragged the guy back out into the crowd.

"What does he look like?" Kyle shouted over the crowd and the band playing.

_'Damn it...it's my favorite song..._" Kyle thought as they played** 'Please Take Me Home'.**

However, it was so ironic they would be playing that song at a time like this. However he shook his head and walked deeper into the crowd. Luckily it wasn't long until the guy that was clinging to his side shouted in joy. He screamed his boy friend's name. The man turned around and look relieved.

He was a handsome young man. He was taller than both Kyle and this guy, but not too much taller. He had sparkling white teeth and his hair was a shaggy blonde color. His eyes were hazel and were shaped in a narrow way. He seemed more sober than his boyfriend.

"I'm so happy! I was so scared!" the guy said that was clinging to Kyle's side.

The boy friend got closer and the guy jumped into his arms. The guy caught him and they hugged tightly. It was here Kyle felt good at what he did and smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys. Well, I gotta get back to my friends he said with a wave."

"Hey wait! I want to thank you for finding him. He can be a real air head when he drinks...listen let me buy you a drink or something, as a thank you." the guy said with a charming smile.

Kyle hesitated. He had been warned to never take a drink from a stranger. However, the guy looked trustworthy enough. So he nodded.

The guy handed his boy friend back to Kyle.

"Watch him will you." he said with a smile before heading off to the bar.

Kyle let out a sigh and held the clutching guy to him.

"Where did he go?" he wined, his eyes looking as if they were going to cry again.

"He'll be right back, I promise." Kyle said with a reassuring smile.

The guy blushed slightly but smiled big.

"I like you...and I think John likes you too..."

Kyle blinked and slightly blushed but didn't know what to say to that.

"Um...thank you?" he said.

John came back with a drink for Kyle and himself.

Kyle took it gratefully, as the other young man clung to John's side.

"Oh, where are my manners." John said with a smile.

"My name is John and this is my boy friend Phillip but you can call him Philly." John said with a grin before taking a sip of his drink.

Kyle nodded and took a sip of his drink. It was a simple rum and coke. Kyle smiled. He liked rum and coke; and the guy was smart to go with something generic and not something fancy.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kyle."

John shot his hand out as if to shake it and Kyle did with a smile on his lips. It wasn't so bad hanging out with these two guys. They seemed cool. Philly leaned up close to his boy friend's ear and whispered something. Kyle was sure the guy didn't hear it but his face looked like it lit up.

John turned back to Kyle was a look that made him start to feel uncomfortable again.

"Listen...I know this sounds...well bold. However, I...I mean we were wondering...would you like to come back to our room and hang out?" John asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

If Kyle didn't know better, that sounded more like a suggestion towards...a three-some. Kyle's eyes widened as his face turned completely red. Luckily he wasn't drinking his drink or he would have choked on it.

"Well..." Kyle said looking around the crowd to spot his friends.

"I'm with my friends and we had plans after the concert, but thank you anyway..." Kyle said, slowly backing away.

John seemed to notice and shuffled closer.

"They can come too if they want. The more the merrier." he said, this time with a seductive smile.

Kyle felt a chill go down his spine. This year was really ending with a bang now was it. Nothing happened all year, nothing that wasn't unusual for South Park anyway, and of course before the year was done, THIS had to happen? Just his luck.

He was so deep in thought he didn't realize John had slowly backed him up against a beam. Kyle blinked and blushed up at the man, his boyfriend still clinging to his side. However, he took this chance to latch himself back onto Kyle's side. He looked up at Kyle with a seductive yet cute look.

"But we haven't thanked you properly...please come back to our room...I promise you'll have the best night of your life..." Philly said, leaning in and whispering that last part into his ear.

Kyle shivered at the warm breath against his neck. He also shivered out of fear. This is what happens when you do a good deed. Or that's what Cartman would say at this moment. However, what else could he have done? He wasn't going to let the guy cry...but then again if he hadn't sat down he wouldn't be in this situation.

"I'm flattered...really I am, but I gotta get back to my friends, before they worry about me..." Kyle said trailing off as John put his arms around Kyle's waist and pulled him close to him.

Behind him he felt Philly hugging him from behind. Kyle's eyes widened as he felt the bulge that was up against to thigh, from the front and from behind.

'Shit...' he thought.

"AY!"

Kyle's eyes widened. He knew that voice.

"Get yer hands offa **MY** Jew." Cartman growled as he stomped towards where Kyle was being pinned.

John raised an eyebrow and turned slightly to look at the guy that was charging up on him and quickly. Cartman had gotten taller over the years and because of that, the fat had spread out evening making him not fat but not chubby, but not thin either. He was more big bone; like he had always claimed to be back when they were eight years old. His eyes, which had been brown had turned blue. He claimed they were Kenny's eyes, which didn't make sense as Kenny's eyes were in his eye sockets.

Kyle figured they were contacts or something. However those blue eyes had red mixed in them and he didn't know of any contacts that did **THAT** to someone's eyes. His brown hair was slicked back but had become messy from dancing and jumping to the songs. Kyle was a little shocked that it was Cartman who had found him. He was sure Stan would have been the one looking for him. He was gone for quite a while. It was almost midnight according to his watch.

Cartman grabbed Kyle's hand, which brought him out of his stupor and crushed him to his chest. Philly had let go of him once he was jerked away and John had backed away when he saw the hand coming. He was seriously thinking he would get punched in his face. Kyle thought he should have done that, however, Cartman's temper had calmed down over the years and he thought more clear in situations like this. He knew that he would get kicked out, as would Kyle, Stan and Kenny and they would never get to spend their New Year's Eve how they wanted.

However, this right here wasn't what Kyle wanted to do either.

Cartman growled and held Kyle tight. John looked at him before smirking and laying on the charm again.

"I'm sorry, I thought he was single. But if you want to join us back at our room you are welcomed to join, he are cool about things like that."

He moved in close to Cartman, who quickly backed away, pulling Kyle even closer to him. Kyle felt as if he was being suffocated however, he wasn't going to complain. He felt protected in Cartman's arms at the moment. He didn't want to leave this embrace and it kind of scared him, however it made him happy at the same time.

"We aren't into** THAT** kind of shit. So just back away before I call security." Cartman said, his eyes narrowed and his voice so calm that Kyle couldn't help but shiver at it.

John seemed to notice that he was in danger and pulled his boyfriend to him. He nodded before walking away, pulling his boyfriend with him. Cartman stared after the two of them, still holding on to Kyle. He continued until he was sure those two wackos were gone. He let out a sigh of relief and looked down.

Kyle was looking up at him with a curious look, but a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Thanks..." Kyle mumbled before looking down.

He hadn't pushed Cartman away yet and he wasn't really sure why. Maybe John** DID** put something in his drink...or maybe he felt weak in the knees for another reason. He felt his chin be lifted up to look into those blues eyes of Cartman. He could hear the count down of the New Year in the back ground, but it was just that; back ground noise.

Cartman's face looked as if he was calculating something.

_**10..**_.

Cartman leaned in close to Kyle's face

_**9...**_

His nose touched Kyle's, which caused the half ginger to blush.

_**8...**_

Cartman brushed his hand through Kyle's hair, which wasn't covered by a hat and was a little shorter; which made his hair a little curly.

_**7...**_

His thumb played with Kyle's bottom lip for a while, causing Kyle to whimper, tho he didn't know why.

_**6...**_

Kyle felt his legs almost give out but Cartman seemed to notice and was easily able to pull Kyle to him with one arm, while his other began to cress his cheek.

_**5...**_

Kyle continued to look up as Cartman seemed to let out a breath, his breath smelling like cinnamon and cherry vodka.

_**4...**_

Cartman brushed his hand back into Kyle's hair and massaged it making Kyle close his eyes in bliss.

_**3...**_

Kyle could feel something hovering over his lips but didn't open his eyes as his head was still being massaged.

_**2...**_

Kyle felt the hand moved to his chin as if to hold it still.

_**1...**_

Kyle's eyes opened to see something he had never seen before in Cartman's eyes.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Cartman gently kissed Kyle's perched lips and pulled him closer to him. Kyle took in a deep breath which caused Cartman's tongue to gingerly explore. Kyle's hands, which were at his side came up and rested on Cartman's chest. He gripped the shirt as he kissed Cartman back. The two stood there, lips locked as people around them were kissing, hugging, jumping, and screaming as the New Year had officially started.

They broke away, breathing heavily, however not from lack of air. No. It was from how intense the kiss had been. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. Cartman rested his forehead against Kyle's and smiled softly.

"I really like you..." Cartman said his voice a bit husky as he said those words.

They were soft, however, even with the noise around him, he could still hear it as if the room was quiet. Kyle was pulled back into Cartman's chest and his head rested on his shoulder. Kyle could tell that Cartman was scared as he tensed up as he didn't hear anything said by Kyle.

Kyle thought about everything that ever happened between them over the years. Sure, they had insulted and ridiculed each other since they were little. However, he realized over the past few years those fights had been few with each passing day. He didn't know when it happened but he had grown to like Cartman too.

"I...I like you too..." Kyle said.

Cartman pulled away and looked down at Kyle with wide eyes. It seemed he was expecting to be rejected or hit or something. He was not expecting Kyle to return his feelings. Cartman smiled and crushed Kyle into his chest and kissed the top of his head.

Kyle didn't know how this 'relationship' would go, however it was New Year after all, and that meant doing something new, trying new things, growing more as a person. Who knew what the New Year would bring, however, he was sure it would be better from how last year had ended.

* * *

Okay so I met the girl in the bathroom, which had the ONLY seats in the entire building_ (which did happen in AC as I'm from New Jersey, and my feet were killing me; didn't use the bathroom which was a good thing since someone clogged the toliet ewww...)_. The bathroom janitor (_girl)_ came in and saw the knife before** I** did...I only noticed it** AFTER** the lady took it away. She was crying about loosing her boy friend. I dragged her out of the bathroom and it only took 5 minutes to find him. She rushed to him hugged him. They offered me a drink, I declined. And then they asked/begged me to come back to their room...and that's when I said: Thank you anyway, I gotta go find my friends. I'm happy you guys are together. Enjoy your night. Bye.

And then I ran away hahahaha found my friends and told them what happened and they did O.o Sooo yeah haha. So I hope you enjoyed this story (_plus the side story I said above haha)_

And please read and review!


End file.
